guardians_of_grogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blood of a Good Man
Eventually, the inky form had been completely engulfed by the Wandering Wizard. The man knelt on the floor, coughing, trying to recover from his ordeal. A few moments passed until before he stood. He was confused, extremely, and nearly impossible to communicate with. His responses were nonsensical and he didn't seem to have any useful information. But he didn't seem aggressive or dangerous, so that was a relief. Again, Cultaervok slammed shut, Recludum turned and descended deeper into the book before the latch opened once more. Kaszuk opened the book and read the next page "(something about the blood of a good creature given willingly.)" Vath and Bastion, the only two truly "good" members of the GoG were willing, but reluctant to give their lives. Kaszuk assured them that he could restore them to life if they were to die. However, after revealing this information he realized that their knowledge of being brought back to life implies that they are unwilling to give their lives and therefore the magic would not function. At a loss, Kaszuk decided to commune with his ancestors. Again, the former Shaman of the Moss Scales greeted Kaszuk in the damp caves between the Astral and Material planes. Their voices spoke in unison as they spoke. They told Kaszuk that they GoG had met someone when the first arrived here in the Shadow. Someone who would be willing to aid them. Then, the cave turned to mist as Kaszuk rejoined his body on the physical plane. Kaszuk shared what he had learned and Bastion was struck with an idea. He recalled a man who was so forlorn over the loss of his family at the hands of a few goblins that he was seeking a way out of this life. The GoG decided to seek him out. Kriskahn teleported Vath, Bastion, Kaszuk and herself to the square in Guardstown. From there, the team traveled up the road to the Porter farm. Porter farm was a mess. The moss was completely overgrown and the house itself looked to be falling into disrepair. As Bastion knocked on the reed door Mr. Porter appeared out of the upstairs window. Clearly inebriated he hurled an empty bottle down at the visitors and demanded that they leave. Vath took it upon himself to enter the house, restrain the man, and bring him down, seating him at the dining table. The man broke down a cried, he missed his family greatly and was begging to die, but refused to take his own life. Knowing that time was a limited resource Kaszuk stepped forward. He placed the book on the table in front of Mr. Porter. The farmer looked down at the magical Cultaervok, enraptured with the words as the appeared before him in every language he spoke. Kaszuk pointed at the page, ensuring that he was distracted, then, using his extensive medical knowledge, sliced the man's corotid artery. His life essence drained into the book, he smiled up as Kaszuk as his spirit left his body. The book filled with blood, and, as last time, it slammed shut and Recludum buried itself farther into the cover. Having gathered what was needed, a good mans blood, Kriskahn teleported the team back to the GoG where they, again, met with Orcus and his glabreazu mouthpiece. Orcus was now satisified.. He offered the Staff of Orcus to the GoG along with a warning. Anyone who touches the staff could be killed instantly, he will provide special protection to reduce this effect on the Guardians, but there is still a chance that it could effect them. The group decided that they would enhance Zorak and he would wield the staff. Luckilly, he was able to resist the death effect and harmlessly hold the weapon. The last page of the book indicated that the staff needed to be combined with some sort of sun-like item, most likely the sun in daisy grove, and brought to a location on the bed. Orcus told them that if they accomplished this final goal he would grant them one wish. Their meeting with the Demon Lord now complete Kriskahn whisked them away to the bed, the only place they knew of to reach The Vine which lead to Ndulu's Castle. Kaszuk said that he had no intention of completing Orcus' request. They had already dealt with the Demon Lord enough, they would not want to aid him in any other way. As they materialized near the base of the chain the saw it swaying freely, instead of being secured to the lock. Any doubt that Ndulu was free has been lost, he was certainly free of his chain, the GoG had to act fast.